Tantos como dedos
by NatssY
Summary: Oneshot. House decide volver otra vez a casa de Cuddy. SPOILERS. No es un final alternativo al 5x07, es una especie de continuación unos días después.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers:** hasta el 5x07 incluido.

**Resumen:** Oneshot. House decide volver otra vez a casa de Cuddy. No es un final alternativo al 5x07, es una especie de continuación unos días después.

**Dedicatorias:** Toc... Creo que va a ser la primera vez en años que subo algo Huddy sin que tú lo leas antes xD. Eso te pasa por estar de fiesta :P. Por no haber tenido el privilegio... Para ti.

Esto es lo que se me ocurre cuando intento dormir después de ver no sé cuantas veces "The itch" (5x07) xDDD

NatY

Pd. Si no hay separaciones, ya sabéis de quien es culpa xD.

**Tantos como dedos.**

Estaba empezando a llover otra vez cuando tocó a la puerta. Con los nudillos.

-Hoy es el día de las visitas –murmuró Cuddy en albornoz y con el pelo mojado. -¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

House no contestó nada.

-Estás empapado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir en moto con lo que llueve?

Nada.

-¿Quieres pasar a secarte?

Más de nada…

-¿Vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar así para siempre?

House seguía sin contestar.

-No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? –se quejó ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo venía a… -comenzó por fin.

-Cuddy, no encuentro toallas –lo interrumpió una voz masculina desde dentro.

-Primer cajón de arriba –explicó ella riéndose y mirando hacia el interior de la casa. –Ha venido para traerme unos pape… -paró al ver que House se estaba yendo.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar tras él.

-House. ¡House! –lo llamaba acelerando el paso y mojándose ella también. -¡¡House!! –lo alcanzó, lo cogió del brazo y lo giró para que la mirase. -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

La vio allí, frente a él, en albornoz, toda mojada, con las gotas cayéndole por su cara y el pelo empapado y rizado.

Y explotó.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿¡Qué qué me pasa!? –repitió elevando la voz. –¡Qué nos hemos besado! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! ¡Qué hace una semana vine hasta aquí, entré, y sin ni siquiera saber porqué, te besé! ¡Te besé! –insistió como si todavía no se lo creyese. –¡Y yo no voy besando por ahí a cualquiera Cuddy!, pero parece que tú sí, porque resulta que una semana después de besarte me abres la puerta en albornoz mientras hay un tío en tu casa que quiere una toalla. ¡Una toalla! –gesticuló como un loco.

-House, el que…

-Y, ¿sabes lo peor? –la interrumpió sin poder contener todo lo que tenía dentro. -¡¡Qué venía a volver a besarte!! Porque, ¡me apetece besarte! Una y otra y otra vez –dijo mientras iba levantando los dedos de su mano libre. –Así, hasta que me quede sin dedos. ¡En las dos manos! –Chocó con la mirada de Cuddy, pero no se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos porque apartó la vista antes de verlo. -Para que le haré yo caso al idiota de Wilson… -dijo más bien para sí mismo. -¡Si se ha divorciado tres veces!

-¿Me vas a dejar contestarte? –preguntó al ver que había parado su discurso.

-¡No! –gritó volviendo a caminar hacia su moto.

-Tengo derecho a réplica –cuestionó mientras lo volvía a agarrar para que parase y la mirase.

-No me apetece escuchar un discursito sobre lo mucho que lo lamentas.

-No iba a decirte eso.

-Cuddy, olvida todo lo que acabo de soltarte –suplicó.

-Lo haré si es que lo quieres, pero sigo queriendo contestarte.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres contestar? –bufó malhumorado.

-En realidad, no es lo que quiero contestar, es lo que quiero hacer.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y agarrándolo de la camisa, lo besó. House la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó más a él mientras respondía al beso con la misma pasión que ella. Era un beso empapado, pero aquello parecía ser lo que menos les importaba en ese momento. Después de unos segundos, que a ambos les supieron a nada, fueron disminuyendo el ritmo hasta que separaron sus bocas y unieron sus miradas.

-Espero que Wilson tenga razón… -susurró ella apoyando la frente en su pecho.

-¿Por qué me hablas de Wilson ahora? –se quejó haciendo que levantase la cara.

-Entre otras cosas, porque…

-Cuddy –la llamó la voz del oncólogo desde la puerta de su casa-, sigo sin encontrar las mald… -se detuvo al ver que House estaba allí. Los observó un par de segundos, sumó 2+2 y… -¡JO! ¡JO!

-…Era él el que quería la toalla –terminó Cuddy susurrando y mirando a House mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

–Hoy nos mojamos todos… -comentó Wilson, que también estaba empapado por culpa de la lluvia. -¡Qué gran día! –celebró de repente.

-Era Wilson… -susurró House haciendo que ella empezase a reírse. –Era Wilson… -Cuddy asintió. -¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era Wilson?

-Porque estabas muy concentrado –ironizó ella.

-Y, ¿me has dejado soltar todo ese discurso sabiendo que era Wilson el que estaba dentro?

-Intenté decírtelo, pero estabas demasiado emocionado contándome que me habías besado y que habías venido a hacerlo otra vez porque te apetecía… Cómo era… ¿Hasta que se te acaben los dedos de las dos manos? –hizo como que dudaba mientras volvía a aguantar la risa.

-¿¡Le has dicho eso!? –gritó Wilson sorprendido por las palabras. House lo miró mal, y Wilson decidió callarse lo que iba a decir e irse antes de que su mejor amigo lo asesinase. –Bueno, yo me voy. Ya me seco en casa; total, de aquí al coche... Cuddy –le recordó mientras caminaba a paso rápido mojándose de nuevo-, acuérdate de los papeles. ¡Y haced el favor de poneros a techo! –soltó justo antes de montar, dar la vuelta, y tirar en dirección a su casa.

-¿No viste su coche cuando llegaste? –le preguntó Cuddy mientras veían a Wilson irse.

-Ni siquiera me fijé en si había coches aparcados…

-Anda –dijo sonriendo-, vamos dentro, que necesitas secarte. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir en moto? –le increpó mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-No supe que llovía hasta que estaba en la calle –se disculpó.

Entraron y él cerró la puerta mientras ella iba hacia el baño. House se quedó en la entrada, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, que decir, o si largarse sin que ella se enterase. Al final, antes de que pudiese decidirse, Cuddy salió del baño y le tendió una de las toallas. Él se secó un poco la cara y el pelo, le devolvió la toalla, y con mucho esfuerzo y pocas ganas, empezó a hablar.

-Lo que te dije antes ahí fuera, yo no… -titubeó. No sabía cómo seguir.

-¿Tú no qué?

-Yo no quería decirlo.

-Lo sé –sonrió ella.

-Y tú…

-No necesitamos hablar todavía House –lo detuvo.

-¿Qué necesitamos? –preguntó sin entender muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

-Van dos, ¿no? –Miró sus manos abiertas y escondió los pulgares. –Todavía quedan unos cuantos… -susurró mientras se acercaba a él y volvía a besarlo. Un beso suave, tranquilo, sin esperar nada de él que no fuese la paz de sentir los labios del otro.

Al final, necesitados de aire, se separaron. Cuddy volvió a mirar sus manos, y escondió el índice derecho. Luego le enseñó el panorama a House.

-Los dedos los tengo asegurados, así que, cuando los acabemos, hablamos.

Y esta vez fue él el que se lanzó a besarla.

* * *

Una rato después…

-¿Ya está? ¿Se acabó? –preguntó House cuando llevaban tantos besos como dedos en las manos.

-No hay más y tú dijiste que hasta que te quedases sin ellos… -comentó ella mientras le enseñaba las manos.

-¿Sabes que también tengo dedos en los pies, no? –susurró él en su oído. –Y los tuyos también cuentan, porque…

Lisa sonrió, y lo calló con un dedo.

Porque estaban dispuestos a inventarse dedos para el resto de su vida...


End file.
